


In the Dead of the Night

by Wishful86



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: But you'll know who they are, Gen, Jealousy, No characters explicitly mentioned, Poetry, Rhymes, Story told through poem, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is happy with d'Artagnan's arrival....hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dead of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something different. Please let me know what you think :-)

It is still and cold in the dead of the night  
A young man lies, slowly losing the fight  
He’s been batter and bruised without a care  
And he prays, how he prays, for his friends to be there

They wake in the morning, all care-free and bright  
Not aware of their friend in the dead of the night  
There is no worry at first. No fuss. No loss  
As normal, climb stairs and meet with the boss

He’s trembling now, not much light left  
Desperate beggars already claimed their theft  
Every breath a hardship, every thought a knife  
This is the end. That was his life

The morning moves on and they begin to see  
An unsettling silence where their brother should be  
All questions, no answers, a search is started  
Filling with dread the longer they’re parted

There are hands on his shoulders. One on his back.  
He is lifted with care, body limp as a sack  
Eyes won’t open and lips will not speak  
They thought him dead, his pulse so weak

His friends all freeze, their faces white  
Who would put their brother through this plight?  
One glance between them and a vow is made  
Whoever did this, beware. Justice will be paid 

By his bedside they sit, he is never alone  
Fever rages and recovery is still unknown  
But hope is a bubble yet to be popped  
Their strength and support can never be stopped

The villain turns out to be one of their own  
The respect and the trust that should have grown  
Was replaced with a bitter and twisted taste  
That made him react with destructive haste

The captain felt fury so deep that it burnt  
A punishment ordered, a lesson well learnt  
The others, he stood and made them recall  
Their motto. Their lifeline, ‘All for one. One for all.”

The days turned to weeks, soon many had passed  
And calm returned to the garrison at last  
The young musketeer was back to his best  
Ready to challenge and be put to the test

He had little memory and though tried to implore  
His friends would refuse to tell him more  
Why blacken his home with jealousy rot?  
When they could buy wine and down the lot


End file.
